Mission Report
by desichan17
Summary: Random Smutty oneshot. PeinX? lol guess XD


How the hell did it wind up like this?

It was a simple, innocent mission report. Yet it turns to so much more.

It was ment to be a easy exchange of the report and a few words.

Though….once our hands brushed, it was all over from there.

With a quick grab and pull, I found my self straddling none other then my leader.

That was bad.

But what followed…..dear god…

Why the fuck was he SO good?!

My thoughts broke when heat sot through my body, the extreme presser and heat causing wondrous pleaser within me.

God….it felt so good….yet so wrong…but that made it feel even better.

Our lips meet, and engage in a deep, lustful kiss.

My hands wrap around his neck, physically begging for more.

God it felt so good.

Our lips break, and a soft chuckle feels my ear.

His thrust stop, but he doesn't pull out. No im FAR from that lucky. He's sitting there.

INSIDE me.

God I hate him so much right now.

A moan rips from my throat, my fingers gripping the edges of his desk.

A smirk laces that several pierced face of his, making me want to both and hit him.

Basterd.

His lips move against my ear, words are said, but in my current state its hard to focus on anything.

He re-states it, and my eyes go wide.

i_Scream my name/i_

if my face wasn't red before, it surly was now.

A pant escapes my lips as I stare up at the smirking man.

A soft growl escapes me as well. I may not be in full control, but I still have my pride damn it. This was fucking rape as far as I was concerned.

Though its not like I can really 'tattle' on him. he was fucking boss.

Power abusing basterd.

Another moan escapes me as that said basterd grinds our hips, giving me hints of pleaser.

God I SO want to kill him right now.

His hand gently strokes my sweat glazed face, and starts to slid down.

His finger trail down my torso, stopping to tease my nipples, before sliding down to my manhood.

Before I can protest, his hand wraps around the heated skin, gently pumping.

My eyes shoot wide, a gasp escapes my mouth.

God…it felt so GOOD.

He pumps again, causing another gasp.

The feeling….the presser….g-god….so good….so pleasuring…..

Heat rises within me again, and I feel a tight coil form in my groin.

I couldn't help it, I whimper.

This fucker…..if I can walk after this he better run.

Giving me no time to think further, he slightly digs his nails into my manhood, trailing up.

Oddly, the pain sends a spark through that makes my legs twitch.

Damn him…..

He was damn good at torture.

Finally, I cave.

The feeling, the heat, the PLEASER, was too much.

I scream, his name.

The man over me smirks, making me glare.

Not that he cares.

As soon as the scream filled the mans office, he started to thrust hard into my body.

The sudden change causes my body to go into shock, causing it to jerk with each thrust.

My head falls back on the desk, screaming out in ecstasy.

My hair clings to my sweat glazed face and shoulders.

Tightly closing my eyes, all I see are hot flashes.

The coil grows tighter, and my hands let go of the desk, gripping the mans shoulders as I let out a loud scream of his name.

In that moment, the coil snapped and I erupted like a volcano.

I covered both me and him in my seeds, causing him to chuckle.

Licking my ear, he notes this is the first time he's seen me do something messy.

God I should fucking bit him…..wait, that would only turn this sick basterd on.

That was the LAST thing I wanted.

Rolling my eyes, he thrusts into me hard, and a new feeling waves through me, a new heat, as the man fills me with his own seeds.

I moan again, and he continues to thrust, causing the new substance to swish within, causing new waves of sensations.

Finally pulling out, he slowly kisses down my body. with each kiss, his cold lip piercings brush my heated flesh, causing my to shiver.

He kisses all the way down to my lower half, and grabs my legs.

I try to protest, but his tounge slids out and starts to lick away the seeds, cleaning me.

My head falls back once more, once again gripping the desk.

It felt amazing, his hot tounge on my skin.

How many skills did this fucker have?!?

Once he cleans me to the point of his satisfaction, he moves over me again, roughly kissing me.

Our lips part, and his tounge fights mine for a moment, before I give in.

God his taste…..

Nicotine and a sort of spice…..Paprika? neh, I don't care, it tastes good.

Once the kiss breaks, he chuckled, nuzzling his face into my neck.

He gently whispers to me that the others will be returning shortly, and that my partner should be returning as well.

I get the hint.

Leave.

Slidding out from under the older man, I gently grumble, pulling on the clothes.

I can feel his eyes on my the whole time.

Tch, I should show him TRUE eyes.

Nah…I don't want to waste it on him.

Finally dressed, I turn and hurry from the room, without sparing a glance.

Why should I? I know that bitch is smirking.

Yet….i still steal a glance.

Yep…he's smirking…and winks.

He….knew I was looking…?

Oh fuck you pein!!!

…..actully…nevermind….

* * *

lol try and guess whom the uke is


End file.
